


My Everything

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Feels, M/M, angst to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	My Everything

Garrett stared Anders, sitting on the steps amidst the rubble. “What did you do?” He asked, voice wavering with horror.

“What I had to do. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Anders pressed the heels over his hands into his eyes, golden hair hiding his face.

“Bullshit.” He wanted to scream, to fly into a rage. To feel something other than complete heartbreak while staring at the man he had wanted to spend his life with. “You wanted this. To force a conflict. You just started a war. Don’t you feel anything?”

Anders looked up at him, eyes hollow and dark, “No, and neither do you. Shes going to demand my life. Are you going to give it to her? One more death to appease the Chantry?” A single tear rolled down his face, “Another stain on your soul in your quest for peace.”

“I don’t want to!” Garrett shouted, kicking a large piece of stone. “But what do you want me to do? You killed countless people! You want me to be your judge, jury and executioner. Do you know what you are asking of me? Anders,” He hauled the smaller man to his feet. “I love you. Do not ask this of me. Please.”

He pressed his forehead against Garrett’s, hands resting on his, loving the feel of the scars and callouses. Healer’s hands.

Anders loved his hands. Always so gentle, never touching him in a negative way. Even now, holding him on his toes, there was no anger. No, not towards Anders. At himself.

“Please my love. End it. Let this die with me. Be free of the burden of our love.” He reached down, pulling Garrett’s belt knife free, extending the hilt toward him. “Please, we are running out of time.”

His fingers closed on the hilt, shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Anders, no. We can find another way.” Anders shook his head, fingers wrapping around Garrett’s, angling the blade. “I love you Anders. Please, don’t ask me to do this.”

“It’s the only way.” The blade pierced through the robes and through his flesh with a sigh. “Thank you.” Anders whispered, blood staining his mouth as he struggled to breath.

Garrett dropped the dagger, feeling numb. The man he loved was dying in his arms. He could save him, it wasn’t too late. But he knew it wasn’t what Anders wanted. He knelt, cradling his lover, stroking the golden hair, wiping the blood away from his lips for one final kiss.

“What am I going to do without you? You were my everything.”


End file.
